


收获

by Fanqie12



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanqie12/pseuds/Fanqie12





	

*勇维  
维克多生日贺。  
*勇利未成年，以及维克多女装。

 

我再强调一遍，是勇维，勇利攻，维克多受。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

维克多正在帮忙把礼物分装进礼品袋里，礼物要在平安夜送给社员。

“前辈能在平安夜来主持活动吗？”滑冰社的学弟问他。

“不行哦，周末的前辈已经被预定啦。”他轻快的语气表现出对那两天的期待。

“诶，好可惜，大家还想给前辈庆生呢。”

“下次……恐怕也没机会呢。”维克多笑眯眯的。

没办法，他家的小朋友只有这个绝不肯退让。

 

他们约了24日的傍晚见面。

维克多尽快忙完了手头上的活，匆匆地走了。他到地铁口的时候天空下起了细细密密的雪，但东京这样的温度对他来说算不了什么。他穿的衣物不多，一件纯白色的贴身毛衣和一件卡其色的风衣，一条修身的黑裤让他的腿看起来又长又笔直。只是今天这个英俊的异邦先生收获的目光远不如平日来的多，因为大家的眼里映着恋人身后的橱窗，映着恋人睫毛上的雪花。

他想到自己的恋人一到冬天就会总是要去擦掉眼镜上的雾气，这样细小又普通的事，却忍不住眉眼弯弯。

“维克多！”勇利终于来了，在阶梯下喊他。维克多看他微微喘气的样子猜他是一下地铁就急急忙忙地小跑过来了，但还是等不及这一段阶梯的距离，其实维克多也想尽快看到勇利。

他张开双臂让勇利扑进他怀里，难得他的恋人不介意在大街上跟他亲昵地搂抱，要知道他们刚刚接触的时候他还是非常羞涩的。

“我还以为你的功课多到做不完了。”维克多故意欺负他。

勇利还只是个高中生，大约一个月前才满十七岁。因为维克多现在就读的学校并不好考，两人确定关系之后勇利下定决心要考进去，他必须在学业上下足功夫，毕竟他只是一个普通人。

他没有维克多那么聪明的头脑，也没有维克多那种英俊的相貌，他普普通通的。

“我昨晚熬夜写完了，然后特别困，就睡了很久。”

“那——我很期待你今晚精力充沛的表现哦。”维克多说完吻了下勇利的耳朵，勇利随之一颤，维克多就知道他又在害羞了。

勇利把礼物交给维克多，那是一盒木杆蘸水笔，配套的还有墨水和笔座，以及几种样式不同的笔尖。

“维克多，提前一点点的，圣诞快乐，还有生日快乐。”勇利还在害羞，并不敢直视他。

维克多知道勇利喜欢收到他的信件或者贺卡，那是一种刻在骨子里对书写难以割舍的情怀。他还记得他第一次给勇利写贺卡的时候是情人节，那时他们交往还不到一个月，那时勇利刚满十六岁。维克多在学生会的友人把他抓走让他写了厚厚一沓的贺卡，他写了足足一个下午，都数不清到底一共有多少张，手都软了，要不是能换到友人给他打饭洗衣服做牛做马一个月，他真的不干。

友人让他最后一张留着写给自己的小情人，当然他不知道维克多真的有，只是随口开的一个玩笑，但维克多却仔细想了很久。他的情绪有点复杂，而最后落笔写下的祝语和之前写下的无数次也没有什么不同，只在下方多写了“Love Victor”，他完全没想到勇利会那么兴奋，五个英文单词看了老半天，在同样以祝福回礼之前先夸了他的花体写得漂亮。

“我只能好好珍惜了啊。”维克多手下礼物，佯装生气地说，“这可是我花了对你一个月的思念才换来的。”

“我也……我也很想你。”勇利说。

思念的酸涩化作冬夜里一个甜蜜的吻。

勇利在商场看到这款蘸水笔的时候就觉得很适合维克多，他甚至冒出了，如果他是一支笔，能被维克多这样书写漂亮的人用来写字，他一定会很开心，这样奇怪的想法。而这支笔身后的牌子昭示着他精细的做工和流畅的书写，以及令勇利的钱包稍稍痛苦的价格。为了买下这款蘸水笔，勇利找了一份周末的兼职，一个月都处于学习打工两头忙的状态，跟维克多的联系以电话和网络为主，而这样对于恋爱之火而言只是杯水车薪。

 

当初维克多到底为什么会看上勇利，他自己认为是由一时贪玩而起的坏心眼。那时维克多正忙着给自己心仪的企业投实习简历，准备面试。趁着周末到滑冰场放松心情，刚好碰到了勇利，他们认识已有一年多，在滑冰场结下的友情，那时候勇利看他的眼神里更多还是崇拜。维克多看着勇利青春的模样突然就羡慕起来，虽然他只大勇利四岁，但所站处的位置突然就把距离拉远了，勇利才是个高中生，而维克多已有半个身子踏入了社会。于是维克多想在勇利青春的白纸上留下点墨水。

维克多把勇利带到家里，年轻人经不住太大的诱惑，勇利还是被拐到了床上，维克多骑在他身上自己扭腰，专挑着自己舒服的地方戳，勇利没一会就把子孙交代在他的肠道里，维克多还欺负他似的说什么，收下勇利的童贞。

勇利从第一次性交射精的韵味中回过神，他看到维克多从身后抹了一把他射出来的精液，在他面前舔掉了，看着维克多半欺负的勾引，勇利勃起的不只是性器还有胜负欲。他翻身把维克多压下，抬起他的双腿，对准一张一翕的后穴插进去，他都能听到之前射在里面精液被挤压而发出的咕滋声。

勇利虽然食髓知味，但动作有些粗鲁，意外的是维克多高高翘起的性器因此更兴奋地往外冒水。勇利在维克多的身体里横冲直撞，不得章法，维克多被插疼了，呻吟声里带着痛苦但勇利分辨不出来，他像只小老虎在维克多的身体里进进出出，只顾着自己舒服。没一会又抱着维克多的腰射了进去，只是这回射完他并没有软下来，也没从维克多的身体里拔出来，他抱着维克多喘气。

维克多等他稍微缓过来，就摘了他的眼镜，捧着他的脸和他接吻，他的舌头扫过勇利的嘴唇，把勇利的舌头勾到自己嘴里，把自己喜欢的吻法教给他，勇利学着维克多亲吻他的方式回吻他，维克多这才渐渐觉得享受起来。

维克多感觉到勇利发育良好的器官在他身体里又胀大了几分，下身又开始蹭了，似乎准备着下一轮进攻，年轻人就是这点好，精力充沛到用不完。维克多这才不得不放开勇利，告诉他自己的敏感点在哪里，该怎么做才他会舒服，勇利耐心地按照他的指导抽插，两人的身体渐渐合拍，勇利也发现维克多的呻吟和刚才的不同。

他们几乎胡闹了一整夜，极其荒唐，十六岁的勇利在维克多的引诱下开了荤，叫着维克多的名字射了一次又一次，维克多也在勇利的身上留了一堆抓痕和吻痕。

隔天醒来勇利还不知道要怎么面对维克多，一番思想挣扎之后他极其郑重的跪坐在维克多面前，虽然满身性爱的痕迹。他对维克多说，他要考到维克多现在读的大学。

维克多问他为什么，他听到维克多有点沙哑的声音又想起昨晚的疯狂，红着脸低下头。

“因为我喜欢维克多。”他这么回答。

这也许是年轻的人对于爱情单纯幼稚的表现，轻易的为了一段感情决定自己的将来。

“说喜欢别人的时候要看着人家的眼睛。”维克多提醒他，勇利抬起头看了一阵，又害羞地低下头。维克多接着说：“好啊，你考吧。”勇利要是能考上那个学校也很好。维克多觉得，勇利现在还小，等将来他遇到了更好的，他们分手了，他也不算耽误了勇利的青春。

之后勇利就开始加强学习，维克多也开始了实习，两人偶尔约会见面，维克多喜欢和他肌肤相亲，然后最终都会在床上滚做一团。

两人交往快一年，恋情仍在持续升温。

 

过外来的节日最主要的方式是购物，商场里每一棵圣诞树都背负着的年底冲击销量的重担，远比驯鹿拉着的圣诞老人和装满礼物的雪橇沉重得多。

勇利来城市读书这些年依然没能习惯大城市的喧嚣和忙碌，维克多则不认为他们应该在商场里浪费时间，他想赶快让勇利看到他为他准备的惊喜。

他们只是去了平时常去的店里，吃了平时常吃的炸猪排饭，然后在去维克多家的路上悄悄地牵着手。

还不能明目张胆的，毕竟严格来说勇利还未成年，看起来更像是只有十四、五岁，维克多现在再怎么想跟他肌肤之亲也不能张扬，否则会被热心市民以猥亵未成年报警的。

直到他们进了维克多家的门，他们见面的主题才算正式开始。

维克多随手放下了礼物，跟勇利在玄关吻得难舍难分，正热情时维克多想起了自己的精心准备。他让勇利先在客厅等他，没有他允许不准进房间，神神秘秘的。勇利只好照办。

过了一会勇利听到维克多喊他，他才去推开了维克多的房门，接着他看到的景象震惊得他说不出话，维克多穿了一套女子高中生的夏装水手服，白色上衣和深蓝色的短裙，还有一双薄薄的黑色过膝长袜。

他翘着腿坐在床边，袜子和裙子间露出白皙的大腿让人忍不住更深处流连，勇利下意识地咽了咽口水。维克多把这个小动作看在眼里，很满意勇利的反应。

“勇利。”维克多朝他摆出一个迎接的姿势，提醒道，“你就打算一直这么看到天亮？”

勇利这才反应过来，朝维克多走过去，在他面前抬起手，也不知道该拥抱还是该抚摸。维克多实在是喜欢勇利这样激动到局促的模样，探索性把手撑在床上，用小腿蹭了蹭勇利的小腿，对他说：“想做什么就做吧。”

勇利像是接到了指令，手摸到了维克多的大腿上。他把维克多的双腿分开，他跪在中间，双手在维克多的大腿和小腿上下来回。

“你还真的是很喜欢我的腿啊。”维克多伸脚过去，用脚尖戏勇利裤子里顶起来的小帐篷。

勇利并不否认，一只手握着维克多的脚踝，不让他再乱动，另一只手顺着大腿外侧滑进裙下，他渐渐把裙摆往上推，直到看见维克多穿在里面的黑色女士内裤。勇利抬头与维克多对视，他总算看到他这个总是有很多新鲜玩法的年上恋人脸红了。勇利决定先照顾他。他隔着衣服手抚摸维克多的腰侧，再顺着绕到他身后抚摸他的脊椎，顺势而上安抚到胸前。

勇利每一个手法每一个动作都是维克多调教出来的，全都照着维克多喜欢的方式，现在看来成效很好，年轻人学东西就是快。没多久维克多也兴奋了起来，勇利觉得是时候了，他稍微靠近一下，把维克多挺起的性器从内裤里拿出来含进嘴里。

包括勇利现在给维克多口交的方式，都是维克多照着自己的口味调教的。勇利听到吞吐发出的滋滋的水声，还听到维克多动情的喘息。维克多双手抓着勇利的头发，不由自主地摁，最后射在他的脸上。

勇利接过维克多给他递过来的纸巾，擦掉脸上和眼镜上的精液，把眼镜放到一边，随后把维克多推倒在床上。

 

“啊……啊……嗯！勇利，勇利，你真的……有这么，喜欢女装吗……”维克多被勇利这只小老虎干得很舒服。

“好像是的……但，嗯，更喜欢，维克多。”勇利诚实的一面让维克多非常喜欢。

勇利抱着维克托缠在他腰侧的两条腿，其中有一边挂着没完全褪下的内裤，那边的长袜被勇利脱下，将维克多的双手绑在床头。裙子前前后后都被两人的体液打湿，有几块明显的深色的水渍。水手服的上衣被卷到腋下，勇利时不时会去揉搓或者舔弄一下维克多的乳头。

维克多高潮的时候绷紧了身体，他被勇利抬着腰，精液都射到了自己身上，接着勇利也射在了维克多的身上。

这套衣服算是完成了他的使命，可以从维克多身上离开了。

不过他们的爱还有很多，夜晚也还很长。

 

fin.


End file.
